Honor Among Thieves: First Christmas
by Cleo the Muse
Summary: Lame but appropriate title. The Jacksons get ready for their first Christmas together. Set in the HAT AU, but no knowledge of that series is needed to enjoy this little DV story.


**First Christmas** by Cleo the Muse  
All Ages  
Het (Daniel/Vala), AU, Holiday (Christmas), Romance, Smarm  
Warnings: Sap... sap always needs a warning. Oh, and consider this a Lame Title Warning, too (albeit too late, since you've already clicked on the link... hmm...)  
Episodes: None  
Synopsis: The Jacksons get ready for their first Christmas together. Set in the "Honor Among Thieves" AU-verse, but no knowledge of that series is needed to enjoy this little story.  
Notes: Written for djgirl2224 for the Holiday Fruitcake Exchange at the dvexchange LJ community.  
Status: Completed as of December 21, 2007

* * *

**First Christmas**

Shifting the bags he carried to one hand, Daniel Jackson dug into his coat pocket for his house keys, and unlocked the front door to his new house. Stepping in from the chill, he was immediately greeted with the warmth of a roaring fire and the smooth voice of Bing Crosby. As a man who'd spent most of his life alone, the setting gave Daniel an immediate sense of old-fashioned domesticity he hadn't seen anywhere but equally old-fashioned movies. Dropping his keys into the dish on the table next to the door, he chuckled to himself and called out, "Honey! I'm home!"

"I'm in the kitchen!"

Of all the responses Daniel expected to hear, that wasn't one of them. Setting his purchases on the floor, he removed his scarf and shrugged out of his coat, then hung them both on the nearby coat rack. "In the kitchen?" he called out, bending down and withdrawing a small plastic sack out of one of the shopping bags and tucking as much of it as he could into his back pocket. "What are you doing in there?"

"Cooking," came the reply, "what else?"

_Two _unexpected answers, back-to-back. "I didn't know you could cook," he answered, stepping into the kitchen.

Vala Jackson, _née_ Mal Doran, stood next to the electric range, slowly stirring something in a large pot while staring intently at an opened recipe book. Her long black hair had been twisted into a messy pile atop her head, curls spilling out of the knot with careless artistry. A white apron hung around her neck and was tied at the waist to protect her t-shirt and flannel lounge pants from any stray splatters which might result from her efforts at the stove. For a long moment, Daniel stood in the kitchen doorway, drinking in the unusual sight of his willful, independent thief looking like a domestic diva.

Having finally found whatever it was she was looking for in the book, Vala looked over her shoulder at him and arched an imperious eyebrow. The intended seriousness of her expression was ruined by the liberal streak of flour across her cheek and nose. "I am a woman of many talents, Daniel, as well you should know." Abandoning her pot momentarily, she stretched across the counter to grab a wheat cracker and dipped it into a nearby bowl. Turning around triumphantly, she held the morsel up in the air. "Open up, darling."

Obliging, Daniel opened his mouth and allowed her to feed him the cracker. Smoky, tangy, and smooth flavors combined for an explosion of taste on his tongue and his eyes widened in appreciation. "Salmon dip?"

"Good?"

"Definitely!"

Vala beamed. "While you've been out gallivanting across town picking up last-minute gifts, Martha and I have been cooking _and_ baking!"

His eyebrows rose. "Do I know this Martha?"

A timer went off, and the dark-haired woman turned back the oven. "Martha Stewart, of course," she answered, nodding her head toward the small TV set on the kitchen counter. It was off now, but had obviously seen plenty of use already today, if the array of bowls and dishes nearby and in the sink were fair indicators.

Humming to herself, Vala grabbed an oven mitt and opened the door. A cloud of black smoke roiled out, and Vala elicited a startled "whoops!" In seconds, the smoke alarm in the hall was shrieking.

"Whoops," Daniel agreed, hastening out of the kitchen. He pulled the protesting device off the wall and pitched it onto the bed in the spare room and shut the door. Immediately, the alarm silenced.

When he returned to the kitchen, Vala was opening the last of the windows in the dining room. "_Those _didn't work so well," she muttered.

Following her dejected gaze, Daniel noted the blackened lumps on the cookie sheet laid on a free part of the cooktop. "I hope those aren't _supposed_ to look like that."

"Of course not, silly." Laughing, Vala tiptoed to kiss him on the cheek, then grabbed the pan and carried it over to the sink. "Did you get everything you were looking for?" she asked while vigorously attacking the burnt cookies with a spatula.

"Sure did," he replied, sneaking another cracker and dipping it into the salmon. "I even found a little something extra for you."

Her eyes glittered. "For me? You know I _love_ surprises, Daniel."

"Um-hmm," he answered around a mouthful of cracker. "You wouldn't _believe_ the traffic out there, Vala. I think half of Colorado--how does Mitchell put it? 'Everyone and his cousin' were in town today."

Vala dropped the cookie sheet on the counter next to the sink, then crossed the kitchen and grabbed the salmon dip before Daniel could dunk another cracker in it. "Don't try to distract me, Doctor Jackson. I believe you mentioned a present?"

"Now, Vala, you know the rules," he admonished jokingly. "Nobody gets to open any presents until the whole team's here this evening."

"That's only--" she glanced at the clock on the range "--six hours away, darling, and after slaving over the stove all afternoon, I think I'm entitled to get one gift early. Hand it over."

Daniel pursed his lips and leaned against the edge of the counter. "I don't know... have you been a good girl this year?"

"I'm _never_ a good girl, Daniel," Vala scoffed. "I'm insulted you'd even think such a thing."

"Good point," he agreed, crossing his arms over his chest. "You sure you want it?"

"Dan-iel," she whined, her own arms coming up to mirror his posture, but made awkward by the bowl she still held. "_You're_ sure I want it, otherwise you wouldn't have stuck it in your back pocket. Now hand it over!" She held out her free hand, palm up, and waggled her fingers.

"Now, Vala, it's better to give than receive--" Daniel teased, obligingly retrieving the parcel.

Vala snatched the plastic shopping bag out of his fingers. "What have we here?"

"Salmon dip?"

Thrusting the bowl at him, Vala gave the exterior of the package a brief glance, but the logo for one of the many large department store chains gave no clues as to the contents. She then dug into the bag itself, coming up with an oversized t-shirt. She held it up at arm's length, and Daniel watched her lips move slightly as she sounded out the letters emblazoned across the front.

Vala squealed with delight, shoved the empty bag at Daniel, and had the bib of her apron over her head in an instant. Tugging the t-shirt into place, she gave the lettering another pat before pouncing on her amused husband and hugging him tightly.

"Like it?" he laughed.

"Love it!" she exclaimed. "Forget the red sweater Sam bought me, I'm wearing _this_ tonight!"

"Let me see it on you, then!"

Grinning broadly, Vala stepped back a pace and smoothed the t-shirt. Across her gently rounded belly lay the words "Baby's First Christmas".

"She's not even born yet and we're already spoiling her rotten," Daniel smiled, wrapping his arms around his wife and kissing the top of her head. One hand crept down to rest on Vala's tummy.

"Spoiled or not, _he_ is going to be perfect," she answered haughtily, placing her hand over Daniel's. "Now... we're going to have guests arriving in just under six hours, and I want our first Christmas together to be perfect, too." She pointed at the tray of scorched cookies. "Help me destroy the evidence?"

"I'll get the garbage can."

* * *

Author's Notes:  
Happy (insert appropriate winter solstice celebration) and Happy New Year! 


End file.
